Red Nail Polish: The Story of Venala
by AIK2
Summary: A rogue decked out with weapons and gear wakes up, wounded, with absolutely no memories of who she is and what she was doing. Join Her on this adventure filled with confusion, aggression, *cough* love... and some humor. This will be a long story.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"Ugh…" The petite, pale, young blood elf with nearly snow-white hair stained with slowly trickling blood stirred and moaned in pain at the base of a golden tree. A large, saddled, black wolf (almost 5 times her size) lay next to her and growled in discontent at her moaning and stirring.

She didn't hear him, though, as the ringing in her ears grew louder and painful. "Agh," She moaned again as her shaking, unsteady hands held her head as she curled up into a ball. That was a mistake, though.

Both of her arms, her left thigh, and back burned with pain from the movement, so immediately, she stopped moving.

She felt so tired. If she could just—the black wolf growled lowly, and her eyes snapped open. She kept them open even though the world tipped and turned before her. Moaning again, she tried to close them, but the wolf growled again, causing her eyes to snap to its. Somehow, the two, twinkling, black dots weren't tipping and turning all around her.

…

She didn't know how much time passed before she had enough strength to crawl onto the wolf's back, but, when she did (and securely held on to its fur), it stood slowly before starting off in a trot. She wasn't sure where yet, but she allowed herself to relax.

Slowly, she closed her eyes and breathed in the scent of this wolf's fur: like blood and mist. This smell… it calmed her somehow… with its familiarity.

It growled after a moment, and she replied, in a slightly muffled voice (since her face was on the back of its neck), "I'm not falling asleep." It snorted in response before growling again, causing her to sigh and open her eyes to the quickly passing golden trees. It all seemed too familiar.

"I can't remember anything," she murmured her revelation softly. "That doesn't sound right…"

…

**A/N: So How's that for a prologue? I'll say: this is based on something that happened in my roleplaying today. I'll probably spin this off into something that doesn't happen during my RPs… of course that will probably start happening around chapter no. 3, and this story will probably be a long one.**

**Please Review. No, really. Do it. I need critiques!**


	2. Ch 1: Cold and Crimson

**Ch. 1: Cold and Crimson**

The wolf was trotting along an invisible path for hours now, growling whenever the young woman started drifting, and each time he did so, she let out a half-hearted whine, muffled against its fur. As evening turned into night, the growling became more and more frequent as it became harder to keep her eyes open.

"Can't I just sleep…?" She moaned as she tried to drift again. Predictably, the wolf growled in response. "Please?"

Getting no response, she sighed and asked softly, "Where are you going anyway?"

Getting no response again, she sighed, again, and resigned herself to her fate of slowly dying on the back of a big, black wolf. _Maybe I should count the seconds until I stop feeling anything at all, _she thought sardonically.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Limping in the other direction, a similarly pale and petite blood elf was letting out a string of curses while the air around her grew colder and colder.

It almost seemed that with every hateful curse about a particular rogue, the forest grew more and more silent, awestruck that such words can come out of _anyone's_ mouth.

Hours passed, and while the other elf was fighting to stay awake, this one stopped mid-limp on the border between dead and living ground. Her icy blue eyes roamed over the ground and its mindless, undead occupants, who stopped and either stared back blankly, or (if they were smarter) stepped back under this deathly glare. None of them would bother her.

Soon, her eyes rested upon the remaining rubble of a house, long abandoned since the Third War like all the others in the field. She stared until she thought she saw little wisps of spirits floating up from rubble. She was probably right though, since the spirits of this land would _never_ rest or find peace.

Nonetheless, she narrowed her eyes as her icy glare turned darker. Slowly, and almost languidly, she stepped onto this undead ground, and, with her slowly disappearing limp, walked toward the rubble.

Once close to the destroyed home, she stared at it for a moment before walking around and looking down, as if searching for something on the ground.

Barely a minute passed before she found it. _It_ being the same ground she had been staring at for the past minute, or so it seemed.

She crouched low, touching this ground as a whisper unconsciously came out of her mouth. "Mother…" This sounded so hollow and dead, even for the death knight, that she stood up after a moment and started walking towards the Ghostlands. She would rest there.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

_One-thousand, nine-hundred fifty-six… One-thousand, nine-hundred fifty-seven…_ Yes, the young woman on the wolf's back really was counting the seconds, although she really didn't know whether or not she could or couldn't feel her limbs anymore. Everything was just so blurry and distant. The counting gave her something to do, so she accepted the task, less sardonically than before.

It wasn't long before they had to pass through a slightly deep stream, and the wolf barked at her in warning. She simply looked up a little before forcing her fingers to clench tighter around the wolf's fur.

The cold didn't shock her, no, but the amount of blood she could see wash off her did. _So much blood…_ She felt like she should've been afraid for her life right then, but somehow, she didn't care. She sighed and decided to go back to counting.

_One-thousand… What number was I on?_ She felt only a slight pang of annoyance, but she found that feeling anything right now took energy, and since the wolf didn't let her sleep, she didn't have energy. The feeling passed quickly.

Her eyes drooped a little as they slowly looked around. She caught some source of light, and immediately her eyes looked back at the now passed river.

The reflection of the full moon against crimson waters was a strangely beautiful sight.

Somewhere in the back of her mind she thought that this was a strange opinion. _But maybe I've always been like this._

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Yay for chapter one! Oh and about the reviews I just got… even if there's absolutely **_**nothing**_** wrong with the way I write, I still love—**_**love—**_**hearing your opinions. Reviews are like a loving kick with cushions and flowers at my lazy bum to start writing again. They make me so~ happy. **

**And I actually have a question for all of you about grammar. Word document says the way I used 'drooped' was wrong (third paragraph from the bottom). Do you think Word is right?**

**Please, **_**please**_** review.**


	3. Ch 2: Misunderstanding

**Ch. 2 Misunderstanding**

_Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump, Ba-dump…_

The wolf was still walking, and the young blood elf was reduced to listening to her heart for the past hour (or so it seemed).

_So cold…_ The thought pierced through her mind when a light breeze rustled the leaves, and the shivering caused by this made her realize how wet she still was. She didn't realize, though, that she had been shivering for a while now.

Another ten minutes passed, and her ears started ringing, like the sound of a dog whistle. She winced, but since her wolf didn't stop, she was sure it was like the ringing from before. This time though, it _was_ different.

She soon heard the sound of voices, too muted by the ringing to actually make out the words. She couldn't stop this, no matter how much of a head-ache it was giving her, so she didn't raise an effort.

Suddenly, the world around her tipped over and she fell with a thud and a weak moan on the hard ground. The ringing stopped, and she could feel her wolf growling almost above her, but besides that, she heard the string of a bow being pulled.

"No! Stop!" she tried to cry out, but it came out as a hoarse whisper. Everything seemed to stand still as she realized the she had almost no saliva to swallow. In fact, her mouth was as dry as fire.

Moments passed, and she didn't feel the force of an arrow, neither did she hear the flight of the arrow, but she also didn't hear the bow string relaxing. "…Please," she begged, hoarsely, as wave after wave of vertigo hit, making it hard to focus and stay awake.

She lost too much blood for it to matter now, or so she thought as she slowly let go of the effort to stay awake. _Finally…_

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

With the arrow still notched at the growling wolf, the hunter stood in a crouched position in her hiding spot in a red-leaved tree. She hadn't realized the prey she had been hunting had a rider. In fact, she simply figured that this wolf strayed too far from his pack, and, from the exhausted gait he had, didn't have much chance to survive anyway.

It was only after he dodged did she hear the hoarse, desperate whisper of the dying rider, and she realized she completely misunderstood the situation.

She knew she had to help this rider, even though she didn't believe the rider could survive long enough before she got the rider to camp. In fact, she wasn't even sure that the wolf would let her get close enough, let alone let her _see_ the rider.

Sighing, she relaxed her bow and put it onto its holder on her back, along with the arrow. Then she slowly lowered herself from the tree and into the wolf's line of sight.

His reaction was almost immediate: he crouched lower, bared his teeth more, and growled more loudly, all while trying to keep eye contact with the average, tanned, and redheaded blood elf hunter.

"Easy, now," she raised her hands in a non-threatening gesture, averting her gaze from his eyes slightly. "I mean no harm," she soothed.

He didn't stop growling, nor did he move enough for her to see the rider, but his growling did become less loud, which encouraged her. "I mean no harm," she repeated, "I want to help your rider." She steeled her thoughts to repeat those two sentences, and after about thirty seconds, he backed off enough for her to see the rider. _A blood elf… This isn't looking good… _

Coming to a decision, she looked at the wolf and said, "The only way for me to help her is if I bring her to camp. You'll have to carry her and follow me."

The wolf obviously didn't like the idea, but after looking at his still bleeding elf, he lowered himself so that the hunter could place her on his back.

After easily managing to place her in a comfortable and stable position on the wolf's back, the redhead looked at the wolf and said, "Try to keep up, and make sure she doesn't fall off." With that she turned and started nimbly sprinting through the woods.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Sorry for the slightly long wait! I just got stuck on deciding what personality the redhead would have… You see: if I don't think through the personality of all the characters I create, I'll just get stuck later on, and y'all will have to wait longer.**

**Also, this will probably not be the last chapter where you'll see this pitiful state of my beloved rogue, but it probably won't happen again for a very~ long time.**

**Anyway, please, please, **_**please**_** review. I'd love to know what you think and maybe what you predict will happen, or if I was grammatically wrong somewhere… Anything will do, so, really, review.**


	4. Ch 3: Troll of Ghostlands

**Ch. 3**

Somewhere in Ghostlands, the pale blood elf sat, in a perfect posture, atop her dead horse as it trotted back toward Eversong through the gloomy forests. Her deathly eyes weren't looking forward, though; they were looking around slowly, glaring at every bush and shadow she thought moved.

She didn't want to get postponed from the inevitable meeting she had in Eversong; she did, after all, have several things to settle. But, that was not meant to be as, sure enough, more than one bush moved as more than one shadow moved, at the same time, and she stopped her horse as her face showed an expression of complete boredom.

"I do wonder whose toes my dear sister stepped on this time," she said hollowly as all stopped moving and the temperature was dropping in the vicinity. "Idiots…" she calmly said (maybe even with a roll of her eyes) as daggers flew at her from all directions and she raised her hands from the reins. And a howling wind blew from her body, outward, causing all the daggers to fly back, albeit weaker than before.

Most of those who came out of their hiding to charge at her were all lying on the ground, dead or dying. "Pathetic," she said as she slowed the remaining rogues with another wave of her hand before sliding off her horse almost languidly, taking her rune blade with her before approaching the struggling rogues, killing the first few without much effort.

The other two broke free from the icy chains. One of them started fighting for his life; the other ran and almost disappeared into a bush. A dagger appeared in his neck and he collapsed with a gurgle.

The fight lasted only a few minutes, as this one was fast, but predictable. And he was dispatched with one mistake on his part.

Nothing moved for so long that she started grinning, knowing that there was at least one left. "Not as stupid as I thought. This will be interesting."

"This is only… the beginning… death knight…" one of the dying croaked hoarsely, causing her to turn her head and come closer.

"Is it now? That's what the last batch of idiots said." She came closer before stabbing her blade into the ground too close to his face, causing him to flinch. "Now, where's the leader of this merry party?"

He said nothing as she glared at him and he turned colder and colder, until his shaking was causing him pain. His eyes shifted to something behind her for a second, so she immediately moved, taking out the blade in the process, swinging it at whoever was behind her. "Damn, girl," the troll dodged the blade and was squatting a short distance away. "Ya' be almost as good as your sista'."

She smiled coldly at him shifting her blade in her hand, "Really, now?"

He grinned at her now, unclasping a smoke bomb from his belt. "Sorry t' disappoint ya', girl. I got what I need."

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

"Did you really think it wise to bring that girl here?" a dark-haired, strong-jawed, and generally neatly handsome elf asked (in a carefully controlled voice) the red-head from before, who sighed when he asked that. They were both crouching on one of the tall trees surrounding their little encampment.

"What would you have done?" she finally questioned in a slightly annoyed voice.

His answer was almost immediate, "I would have left her there."

She turned and eyed him before murmuring, "You are the biggest liar I know." He growled to that lowly, but the growl sounded more like a 'hmm'.

This elicited a small smile, perhaps even a smirk, from her before she turned her head back toward the grounds below.

At this hour, the grounds were peaceful, and only one other person was awake in one of the tents, bandaging the pale rider from before. The wolf wasn't far; in fact, the only thing stopping the wolf from entering the small tent was the fact that there was the chance that he would crush his rider, or topple over the tent. Instead, he lay near the entrance, watching.

Soon, the healer would come out, mumbling something about all this being unlucky and not suspicious at all (yes, with a bit of sarcasm), and the wolf would growl as he passed.

For the next three days, the group of hunters would be grounded, but, throughout those three days, the hunters came in and out of the camp in large groups, leaving one or two behind in case the girl woke. If she could, the redhead would stay the most, to the annoyance to her dark-haired companion.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**A/N: Who is that death knight? Who are those rogues? And why did they attack the death knight? Who is the DK's sister? All this will be, eventually, answered… although I would love to hear your reviews and what you think. I mean: it helps writers know what the readers think. We can't all be psychic! Haha. **

**Anyway, sorry for the LATE update. First, I had final exams, and then I got carried away with how lazy I am during the break… Well, I'm back now and school started already… I'll just be writing on my free time, occasionally.**

**Edit: **

**Also, about the reviews: I did feel like I used 'rider' too much, but then I forgot to fix it. I'll probably go back and edit the last chapter for that. And, yes, I am incapable usually of writing long chapters, at least if I want the chapter to have a meaning; so, unfortunately, all of you will have to read these short, short chapters, haha. Sorry 'bout that.**


	5. Ch 4: The Camp

**Ch. 4**

"_A tunnel? No… a cave… I can't see." The scene suddenly changed the moment the girl's voice echoed four times in this apparent darkness, and a golden forest clearing was before her._

_She acted as if she wasn't just confused. She was younger here, a child, and as a child should, she skipped around and played. Until she tripped that is, and scraped her knee._

_Thankfully, a similarly pale, older child appeared near her and asked sincerely, "What's wrong, sister?"_

_Suddenly the little girl didn't know what was wrong, as the image of the older child flickered, becoming older, and older, and that question echoed until it became hollow and almost mocking._

The pale elf gasped and sat up in the tent, nearly white hair sticking to her neck and forehead from sweat. Breathing heavily, she blinked a few times; that dream disturbed her, even though she was beginning to forget it. All the little chattering conversations outside the tent weren't helping. Especially the fact that she could hear every word in those conversations.

"Ugh…" she groaned softly as she rubbed her face with her hands, but that just seemed to trigger a headache—or was it the endless chattering from outside?

"I swear to you Riva. It was _this_ big," one of the feminine voices stated happily, louder than the rest.

_Where am I?_ The pale girl thought as she tried to ignore the babbling, and failing somewhat. Closer than the chattering outside (but softer), she started hearing a non-aggressive growling. _Why do I hear… growling?_ She immediately looked up to see the face of a very dark, large wolf at the entrance to the tent. He had his head on the ground, and a very bored, tired (and annoyed) expression in his eyes, like he was saying, "You're finally awake, woman?" She just stared at it for a few moments, startled a little, but she somehow knew that she shouldn't be afraid of him._ How do I know it's a he?_

"Impossible. I've had hundreds of those in my hands, and they are never that _big,_" a different girl—Riva—said. _Why does she sounds so…_ The elf in the tent didn't know the word—or didn't remember. She shook herself mentally before tearing her eyes from the now silent and yawning wolf. _Where am I?_ She started looking around.

"Girls, could you please talk about _that_ in a more secluded area? Please?" A male voice droned across the camp. _About 6 steps away from them…_She thought almost subconsciously._ How do I know that? _She shook her head inwardly again as she slowly tried crawling to the little crack in the entrance of the tent. She winced when she moved though, causing the wolf to growl lowly. _I am injured?_ Thus, she began to inspect herself, slowly through her throbbing headache.

"Oh look, the sisters are at it again," a thin-voiced woman whispered (in an annoyed manner) to another whom she was speaking with about their hunts a few moments ago.

The camp seemed to somewhat quiet down, probably listening to those three. One of the men outside even pointed it out in a slightly over-dramatic whisper, "And thus everyone shuts up to watch the show."

"What do you mean, Jax?" Riva almost purred at the man who droned.

"We were only talking about _spears_," Riva's sister said so innocently before Riva continued.

"_Long~_, _stout_ spears."

"Uh-huh. In that case, you can take your _spear_-talk to some corner in the forest, _miles_ from here."

"But it is so much more _fun_ with you around, Jaxy," the sister almost whined in the same innocent voice. _They are both probably almost on top of him… How do I know that!? _She was finishing up with her inspection already. _What happened to me? _She found that she was almost completely nude, except for bandages (meaning, no undergarments).

"I don't want to be clubbed and then raped by both of you," he sounded so deadpan, bored even as there was a sound of a book page turning.

"Now, who said anything about clubbing or raping?" Riva asked, still rather teasingly.

"You two did," the thin-voiced woman said loud enough for everyone to hear, and the bored man sighed as there was a sound of a book page turning again.

"We did?" the two asked in unison, with the only difference of their tone. One was slightly confused, and the other (Riva) amused.

Trying to remember what happened only seemed to give the girl in the tent a bigger headache. She only remembered… feeling terrible and tired, and smelling mist and blood… and a crimson moon in water? _A moon in water… How'd it get into the water? That doesn't sound right…_

"You did. Now I think you two should leave him alone. He's clearly not interested," the thin-voiced woman continued.

"Neither am I in you, Sophita," the man said, deadpan again.

There was a pause, and the girl in the tent understood that this Sophita was probably completely embarrassed now. Then, the sisters burst out laughing. "Fine, fine. We'll leave him alone," Riva's sister said.

"He's all yours now," Riva also said as they left. The girl in the tent still didn't quite understand what happened to her, but she did understand that she got hurt. _How?_ She started unpeeling some of the bandages on her leg to peek and see how it looked like as the camp went back to chattering. She could still hear every word; most of them murmuring that it was over too fast. Some saying that they felt bad for Sophita, who at this point moved away from Jax and wasn't talking to anyone.

There, on her thigh, she could see the beginning of a long, jagged cut that has been sewn shut, but still irritated under the green glop that has been placed over it. _Did those people outside sew it and bandaged it? That would make sense. Why? What is it that they want? They don't have to want anything… They could've just helped me out of goodwill?_

The girl was arguing with herself, and she knew it. She wanted to believe that she was safe, but something kept nagging her at the back of her head, prompting her to not trust them. _But that's idiotic not to trust them; they helped me! They have to have an angle._

The wolf just yawned again before standing up and trotting off. She could see his shadow making its way around that tent before disappearing, all the while a couple of the voices outside mumbled something about why the wolf finally left the tent.

"Wonderful, now we can pillage her things," the man who dramatically whispered before stated right before the girl inside the tent stiffened and there was a thump, "Ow! For what was that? I was just kidding."

"I know you were," Riva said, amused.

"And we were bored, so this is a great way to start a conversation," her sister said seriously.

Soon, the wolf came back, but there were two more sets of feet coming with him. One set sounded lighter than the other, and the girl realized she will be talked to now.

For some reason, she started to feel terrified, but that was quickly snuffed in her mind, somehow all the while her face involuntarily stopped showing emotions.

**A/N: Yup, you people got TWO chapters at once… Although considering the time it took me to post them, that is not impressive at all, haha. Sorry about the long wait, but I'm writing as a hobby, so yeah…**

**Well, anyway, I would love to hear your reviews! Please? And Thank you for everyone who has reviewed!**


	6. Ch 5: Confusion in Perception

**Ch. 5  
Confusion in Perception**

Two people ducked through the dull brown canvas of the tent entrance: a rather tall, strongly built, dark-haired man with dark, piercing eyes under a severe brow, and a girl—_no a woman_—with light ginger hair, a seemingly bright demeanor, but something in the way she stood…

_She's the leader. A leader and a body guard…  
__No, he can simply be her friend._

They sat down, rather close to each other (_that can work to my advantage… For what?),_ and the pale girl could hear the wolf not too far away. _Don't leave me! _The conversations outside continued, with only a few comments about the two entering **her **tent.

_Everything seems fine… I should feel fine.  
__No you shouldn't. It can be a trick.  
__What trick!?_

And the man narrowed his eyes as the flicker of frustration showed on her face, to which, the redhead cleared her throat. "Well, this isn't going the way I planned." _What did she plan? _"I suppose we should start with names. Mine's Aeyolla," she then gestured at the man, "this is Melorn."

Silence ensued to this from the girl, making the man's brow twitch slightly _in annoyance. _"Well? Are you going to introduce yourself?" He asked gruffly, to which the redhead placed her hand on his thigh.

"Deep breaths, Mel." He did noticeably calm down, and the bandaged girl noted this.

_They are involved with each other. I can use this to my advantage.  
__What advantage? And how do I know they are involved? They could simply be friends, and that could be the only thing that calms him.  
__But should I introduce myself?  
__No you shouldn't.  
__Why not? They don't seem to wish me any harm._

Finally, the girl spoke (less than 15 seconds after she noted that), "I," her voice was still rather hoarse; ergo she cleared her throat, "I am…" _What is my name?_ There was another pregnant pause, through which the redhead seemed concerned.

_See!? They don't wish me harm… I think.  
__Don't tell them you don't know your name.  
__Why not?_

Her mind had no answer, so she finally blurted out, "I don't know."

There was a strange wheezing, wolfish sound outside, to which there were some murmurs from. "Wonder what he's laughing about," Riva's sister asked, and the ginger-head's ear twitched to the wheezing-sound, as she looked even more concerned.

"You can ask him," the deadpan man groused.

"Oh but he won't talk," Riva's sister responded.

And we'd much rather sit with you, Jaxy~," Riva added.

"You don't know?" she asked slowly (right after the twitching of the ear), and the injured girl shook her head, still barely expressing any feelings, besides a serious kind of calm. "Well, this is an interesting turn of events," she shared a glance with Melorn, who, at this point brought his brows together in thought _or disbelief_. "How can you not know? Or you simply don't remember?"

_Look now, you've gone and made this situation worse.  
__No I have not.  
__They don't believe you.  
__And how do you know that?_

There was another slight pause as she considered this.

_How should I answer this question?  
__Give a false answer, or don't answer at all.  
__How will I lie to this question? Why should I lie to this question? Why shouldn't I answer?_

"I don't know… I believe that I don't remember simply," she answered reluctantly.

The ginger sighed, placing her left hand's fingers to her bottom lip for a moment, removing them before beginning to speak again, "I don't suppose you remember where you live then? Or who attacked you? Your wolf does not want to share, you see."

_She can speak with wolves?  
__Must be a huntress then…  
__How do I know that?  
__How __**didn't**__ I know that before now?  
__Wait, what?_

"And he has quite the attitude. You should train him," Melorn added matter-of-factly to which there was a wolfish snort from outside, almost a challenging snort, as if saying, 'I'd like to see anyone try'. _He is close to most of the people outside now… Probably close to the person who is reading the book… Jax? How the hell do I know that?!_

Melorn's ear twitched now as he turned—_looking annoyed—_ and called back to the wolf, "Just wait boy. I'll have enough time to train you while your master is healing."

The one who whispered dramatically before, whispered again, making it clear he had an innuendo in mind, "Ooh, tension between man and beast." There was a deep, guttural, menacing growling. "No, no, no," the bandaged girl could hear him stand up, and shuffle away from the wolf, "I didn't mean it that way, you adorable… toothy beast."

Meanwhile, after Melorn called to the worg, Aeyolla murmured (so quietly that normal humans, even normal elves, would not be able to hear), "Come now, we don't know if you may train the wolf or not."

_I wonder who taught her to speak that quietly…  
__That can be taught?_

"I can ask," he responded just as quietly, _probably thinking that I can't hear them both.  
__I shouldn't be able to hear them both. It's not normal!_

They both turned to her again, and Mel opened his mouth to ask, but the perceptive girl responded first. "I don't know if you should train him, and I have a feeling you won't be successful either way," she responded to the nearly asked question. Then she added, "And no, I do not remember where I live, or who attacked me."

_You shouldn't have answered that quickly.  
__Why not?_

"How did you…" the huntress trailed off, glancing at Mel who had an accusatory expression by now, and she cut in before he could say anything, "No matter. You should get some more rest, after eating." She started to stand, and, with a delay of about five seconds, so did Melorn. "Either I'll be back, or one of the girls will come by and bring you food. You may walk around the camp, although I wouldn't suggest it in your state." She smiled reassuringly, "Don't worry, though. They are—mostly—decent."

_They're onto something…  
__And what would that be?  
__Your identity. They could be wrong, though.  
__Maybe they can help piece my past back together?  
__You shouldn't let them help you with that.  
__Why not?_

**A/N: Mmm. Yes, why not, dearest voice-in-the-head? **

**And God. The rogue's ability to hear and perceive just about anything is… Blegh! And then her voices in the head are also… BLARGH! 'Tis so hard to describe in words; and I don't think I described it well enough.**

**I hope this chapter was understandable though… I tried to make the transition of time clear. If it isn't, please tell me. I'm begging you! PLEASE tell me! You'll get a virtual cookie then, hehe. In fact, you'll get a virtual cookie if you review. So review, people!**

**As an added note: remember all italicized words are her thoughts, at least in chapters where it's in her point of view. Also, she has two voices in the head, sort of. I tried to show the difference between the two by starting a new line every time the voice changed.**


End file.
